


Day 4: Freeze

by chobaniyogurt



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Day 4: Freeze, Inktober 2019, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Post-Break Up, Yes I'm Late Again, i got a rly bad grade n im emo, pls ignore that i was BUSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobaniyogurt/pseuds/chobaniyogurt
Summary: Jaemin was stuck. Jaemin was frozen. Jaemin would never fall out of love with him. But he might fall out of love with Jaemin.





	Day 4: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE BY A DAY AGAIN IM SO SORRY ;((((((  
yell at me on twitter to try to get me to post consistently @leemininih  
Also this is probably the worst out of all four so uh im sorry about that   
I didn't plan to the fandoms alternate like that? (Like how i went skz > nct > skz > nct) so thats kinda cool   
uh yeah hope you enjoy regardless :)

People began to shout around him, but he was stuck. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know if he could ever move again. He was trapped in thick, stinging ice. He was freezing.

“What’s your problem, man? Get out of the middle of the fucking hallway, douchebag.” A student shoved into his shoulder. He stumbled backwards, but he made no attempt of getting out of the way. 

“Fucking weirdo.” She whispered as she threw a nasty glare his way before hurrying off to her next class.

_Weirdo._ Jaemin thought. _Maybe I’m a weirdo._

The thought left jaemin pondering.

_Maybe that’s why he left. _

\--

The warning signs had been there for a while, Jaemin concludes, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

_4th October, 2018_

Every Thursday, they would meet in the flower garden behind the tennis courts before school started. In their private alcove, they would bask in each other’s company. Just sitting shoulder to shoulder was enough to keep them giddy with happiness. And today was no exception. To Jaemin, at least.

Jaemin sighed and laid his head on his partner of 18 months’ shoulder. He pretended not to feel his shoulder tensed underneath his head.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” His lover whispered into his fully hair.

Jaemin whined and nestled deeper into the crook of his neck. “Five more minutes.”

A breathy, empty laugh left the other’s lips. Together, they walked back inside, Jaemin being the one who intertwined their hands. 

\--

_1st January, 2019 _

“Happy New Year, Jaem.” He whispered into the receiver. 

Jaemin responded with silence. 

“Baby, are you really still mad at me? You know why I had to leave, right, Jaem?” His partner reasoned. 

Jaemin sighed. “Yeah, love, I know.” His words choked in his throat. “I just really wished you were here.”

Jaemin’s room fell into a heavy prolonged silence. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

\--

_9th April, 2019_

“I’m so, so sorry babe, but I might need to cancel our coffee date today. My professor decided to move the deadline a week earlier and I’ll probably be in the library studying. We can go out once I finish this project though, I promise.” 

Jaemin sat on his bed, listening to the voicemail he was sent during class. The class with the extremely excessive teacher who collects phones at the beginning of class. His boyfriend knew that if he called, it would go straight to voicemail. Jaemin can’t help but think it was all planned. 

He turned over in his bed, curling into a ball because he didn’t have a body to keep him warm as tears streamed down his face. 

But it was okay, he told himself. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. 

And when he checks Jisung’s Snapchat story that night, he repeats the mantra.

Nothing is wrong, he says, watching all six of them laugh without him. 

Nothing is wrong, he says, watching the beautiful smile of the man he calls his own.

Nothing is wrong, he says, as his boyfriend “studies”.

Nothing.

\-- 

_14th August, 2019_

As soon as he spots that familiar tuft of hair in the crowd, Jaemin sprints. Launching himself into his boyfriend’s back, he wraps his hands around his waist. 

The other’s body was unmoving. 

“I missed you.” Jaemin confessed. 

First days of school are usually not a joyous occasion, but it was the first time Jaemin had seen his lover in weeks. Weeks full of constantly being blown off in lazy, obvious excuses. 

Jaemin was ecstatic. 

The beautiful boy turned around to face him, grimace present. 

“Jaem, I need to get to my locker.” 

“Five more minutes.” He whined. 

His boyfriend did not laugh. Silently, the boy slipped out of Jaemin’s hold and strode away. 

Jaemin watched his back disappear into the crowd.

\--  
_  
4th October, 2019_

_“Jaemin baby, calm down,” _

_“It’s kinda hard to when your boyfriend is a fucking asshole.” _

_“Jaemin let me explain-”_

_“What is there left to fucking say?”_

_“If you would just listen to me-”_

_“Do you love me?”_

_“Jaemin, I haven’t loved you in 12 months.”_  
  
\--

“The fourth of October, 2019,” Jaemin whispered. “The day Huang Renjun broke my heart.”

Jaemin felt cold.


End file.
